


October 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least you don't complain about my cooking,''  Amos said as he smiled near Martha and Jonathan Kent.





	October 2, 2002

I never created Superman TAS characters.

''At least you don't complain about my cooking,'' Amos said as he smiled near Martha and Jonathan Kent before they exchanged glances.

THE END


End file.
